


Six Little Prompts

by MoonbeamDancer



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, crackfic, filling prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbeamDancer/pseuds/MoonbeamDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from princess_aleera, cracktacularly filled by me. SPN and SPN/X-MEN crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparring Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover with X-MEN (Movieverse)in two of them. All prompts from princess_aleera, please head warnings accordingly in each chapter. My OC Julie is the only one I own out of all of this.

He had known that Logan had metal bones. Hell, Julie had metal bones too. Not when they had been dating, but she did now. The same people that experimented on Logan had caught her too, and when they realized who's daughter she was, they decided to do the same to her. The only real difference was that her adamantum had been tinkered with to still allow for her shape shifting. So half the time she was a panther or black cat with a flexible, unbreakable skeleton and ten claws instead of six. Being captured was also how she had gotten her daughter, Alexandria. They had impregnated her just to see what would happen when they mixed two mutants DNA together. The other mutant had been Scott. She had been able to get away before they erased her memory.

What he hadn't known was just how much it would hurt to be hit by said metal. The answer is a lot, it hurts a lot. Dean coughed as the pain from his jaw flared outward and his eyes watered. Logan had gotten lucky, Dean blinked and caught the next punch, barely. Okay, maybe not so much luck, just damn good. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, because he had seen Julie and Logan sparring earlier and he wanted a shot. Apparently that clang he had been hearing wasn't his imagination, it was the sound of their bones meeting flesh as they fought, wherever the skin was thin. Dean had managed to get in a few punches to Logan's ribs and it was like hitting a brick wall, one that hit back and was totally holding himself back, because he didn't want to hurt Dean.

When it had been Julie and Logan fighting, they had gone full out punches, fangs (Julie) and claws (both of them). It was still a bit disturbing to know and watch as his ex girlfriend, would just wince, laugh, spit out a bit of blood and pull herself off Logan's claws as they pierced a lung. Seeing her flesh just knit itself back together after was both scary and fun to watch. Knowing that less then ten minutes after their practice, they'd be totally fine, had the same effect. He hoped his daughter and niece got their healing factor, they'd need it. The bruises that Dean was sure to have would be taken care of by Micheal or Cas, but he still saw the wince Julie threw him as Logan got him by surprise, making Dean double over, the wind knocked out of him.

"You okay?" Logan asked.  
"Great." Dean wheezed, before tackling Logan to the ground and punching him back.

Afterwords, Dean had come out with multiple bruises, a split lip, some minor cuts and two broken finger bones. Both Logan and Julie has said that he had come out lucky, while both Micheal and Castiel cataloged and healed Dean's wounds, normally either one of them could have killed him.  
"So you still wanna spar with Logan?" Julie asked later.  
"It was fun. Painful but fun." Dean replied, taking a sip from the beer he had snagged from Logan. Logan had given it to him from his private stash, said that anyone that could walk out of a fight with him (even if he had been holding back a bit) deserved it.  
"I don't think I'm going anywhere near you, you fight mean."  
"Thanks Dean, that means so much." Julie snorted, smothering a giggle.  
"It's true."  
Julie tilted her head to the side before sipping her soda. "I could take whatever you dish out and not have a mark to show for it."  
"Should set you up with Micheal or Cas, they can fight. Probably one of the few here that could give you or Logan a run for your money."  
"That would be fun, be nice to have someone other then Logan or Rogue to spar with."


	2. Second Verse, Same as the First

Balthazar opened his eyes, slamming them shut and moaning at the pain caused by the light searing its way in. The last thing he remembered was talking to Castiel about the fact that they had a traitor in their midst. Well not exactly the last thing. The last thing he remembers, is an angelic swords being shoved through his back and then feeling pain for the first time ever in his very long life.

A sword wielded by the one person that he though never would, even as he betrayed him (and for his own good as well), Castiel.

Castiel shoved a sword through his back and didn't even blink or care as he did it. Lucifer at the very least had had the guts to face Gabriel as he killed him, and to feel truly sorry about it as well. At least that's how the story went. That, after eons of hiding and becoming a Pagan God, for Dad's sake, that Gabriel was convinced by one little human to stand up to his family, pick a fucking side already, and do something about it.

And it cost Gabriel his life. Even after hiding for so long, his death scream was still heard by the entire Host of Heaven and they all knew what it meant. Gabriel was dead and Lucifer was responsible for it. Balthazar wasn't sure what broke his heart more, the fact that someone he loved was dead, or the fact that a brother was the one who did it.

And all because one little human opened his mouth. Dean Winchester. Dean fucking Winchester was Gabriel's downfall. And now he could add another to his list, Balthazar. Granted that he had gone to them because he was worried about Castiel to begin with, but when Dean talked, you couldn't help but pay attention and do whatever he needed to be done.

Dying for him was apparently at the top of the list...

Balthazar cautiously opened one eye, the light was still very bright but more bearable, so he opened the other and looked around, sitting up. There was nothing and no one there, until he felt something brush against his grace. Balthazar looked around startled.  
"Hello little brother."  
Standing up, Balthazar saw something coming forward from the light, it took the shape of a man. "It's been far too long." Lucifer said, stepping up to him.


	3. Once Bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem in this was written by me several years ago, yeah it's cheesy...

Lust.  
Hunger.  
Blood.

Pain.  
Fear.  
Drink.

Bite.

Michael watched as Dean awoke and then fed on the poor girl that had been bound and gagged and then left for him. Her body jerked and twitched as Dean let her drop to the ground, the last few drops of blood falling from her neck. Dean wiped off his mouth and walked out of the room.

Fangs uncurl and flash slightly in the light.  
Hisses turn to laughter as the hunt begins.

Something smelled good. Dean tracked the scent with his nose, eyes wandering over the various people in the club, stopping every once in a while to look at someone, as he watched the crowded dance floor as he walked amongst the tables surrounding it. Whoever it was, they smelled divine. The scent led him to a petite brunet in a red dress. She was sitting alone at a table and watching her friends. Dean walked over to her and introduced himself, asking if he could join her. She smelled like apples and whipped cream and her scent curled around him invitingly. Maybe Dean wouldn't kill this one, but keep her as a blood source instead.

She was a little shy, but Dean leaned that she and her friends were out celebrating that fact that their finals were done and that they would soon be done with another year of college. When he asked her to dance, she didn't say no.

Want.  
Need.  
Take.

The first time Dean feeds on Kayla, he's quick and dainty about it, just a quick nip and a mouthful and he heals the wound with a swipe of his tongue on her throat. It leaves a bruise, but no puncture, she mistakes it for a rather impressive and tender hickey.

The second time is during sex, no fang marks, just a set of teeth marks on the spot where neck and shoulder meet. She winces when he bites down, pulling on his hair, all that does is make him growl and pin her to the bed while he feeds.

Blood is Life and Life is Blood.  
Like Sex only Better.  
I am Life Eternal.  
I am Seduction.  
I am your Death  
And you are my Life.

Feed.

Michael watches as Dean plays with and feeds off this poor girl (and not just her blood). She means nothing to him, and Michael can tell that she knows, or has a strong suspicion, of what Dean is. And yet, she still lets Dean feed from her. Michael has no idea why.

And in the end the Hunger wins.


	4. But The Memory Remains

Jean stared at the printout in her hands, mind trying to wrap around what she was seeing. Logically she knew the data made sense, but her mind just couldn't accept it. If what she was reading was correct, it meant something wonderful for one of the mansion's residents.  
"Sam?" she called over her shoulder. "Come look at this, I need a second pair of eyes." Her inner science geek began to spaz and flail at the data, she gently pushed it aside for now.  
Sam pushed his chair over to Jean with his foot, the wheels squeaking slightly. "Yeah, Jean?"  
"This is the read out on Logan. Look right here, what do you see?" Jean asked, using her pen to point to a line in the middle of the page. Sam took the sheaf of papers from her and looked, reading the data twice and then flipping the page to check and confirm his thoughts.

He grinned. "We were right. We were right! Logan needs to hear this, we should tell him what we've found." he laughed.  
Jean grinned. "I thought so to. It means more tests, he won't like that, already bitches enough when we have to x-ray him."  
"True, but it means that we'll be one step closer to him getting his memories back. He still wants that right? You remember what he was like when we carbon dated his bones."  
"That was Hank's idea, and yeah, finding out you're 150 years old is one hell of a shock." Jean twirled the pen back and forth in her hands, thinking about the best way to tell Logan this.  
"He's spent so long not knowing who he is, only having fragments of memory running around in his head, we'll have to approach this carefully."  
Sam nodded, grinning happily the whole time. "The groundwork of data is there, if we could scan his brain, we'd be able to tell more. It looks like the basics of memory are growing back for him, slowly, but they're there."  
"A scan would give us a better picture." Jean conceded. "And if he keeps working with Charles, that will help too."

The twice weekly sessions with the Professor were an open secret in the mansion. Logan pretended that no one but he, Charles and of course Marie, knew about them. In truth, that list included Jean, Sam and Hank as well. The rest of the house knew about it, but were willing to ignore it because it was Logan. They all knew that getting his memories back were important to him and if going to Charles helped, they were willing to keep quiet and wish him luck.

The fact that Logan knew that Scott knew all about the sessions and the check ups with Jean, Sam and Hank, drove Logan nuts. The fact that Scott was always ready with a beer, a cigar and some hot wings after a rather grueling session, did not. He was rather grateful for it and Scott's quiet "If you wanna talk, let me know." while they drank. Not that he'd ever say that out loud, but Scott knew anyway. For all the macho posturing, they actually did like each other. The fact that Scott was the father of one of Logan's grandchildren probably helped a bit. The fact that it was a Molson beer every time, helped a lot. The man did a damn good job of helping raise Julie's three girls (when one of them was only his) and he had good taste in beer, Logan could appreciate that. Logan was still sorry that he had missed his daughter's life growing up, but he was here now and here for his granddaughters and that's all that mattered.

"Let's go to Charles and Logan, we have great news to tell them." Jean smiled, getting out of her chair and walking out of the lab.


	5. Jellybeans and Comics

"Gabriel! Gabriel, where are you?"  
Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, hoping he was just hearing things.  
"Gabriel!" the voice trilled.  
Nope, he was really there. Gabriel sighed louder, tossed his comic book aside, and got up off the tree house floor to poke his head out the nearby window.  
"What?" he shouted down to the little black haired boy, who started making his way toward the tree house.  
"Can I come up?"  
"Can't you go bother Micheal or Raphael?" Gabriel shot back. He truthfully had nothing against his little step brother, but the kid tended to just hang on to you and be a bit clingy. Gabriel supposed it was due to the fact that he was an only child before his mother married Gabriel's father, and he was suddenly the youngest of four boys.  
"They're boring, you're more fun! Besides they're not here, I already looked for them. So can I come up?"  
He had Gabriel there, Mikey and Ralph were dull as dishwater compared to him. "What's the password?" he asked.  
A bag of jellybeans was tossed up onto the house's porch.  
"Come on up." Gabriel grinned and went to open the door.

When Castiel made it up, he took a long look around, it was the first time he had ever been up there. Gabriel normally didn't let others up, called it his home away from home, Castiel could see why. Gabriel had outfitted it with old pillows and blankets, it looked like a rather comfortable nest of all things. Cas could have sworn he saw a bean bag chair as well.  
"Like it?' Gabriel asked lazily from a pile of blankets and pillows.  
"Yeah! Do Michael and Raphael know about this?"  
"That it looks like this? No. If they did, they'd want it for themselves." Gabriel replied, opening the bag of candy and pouring some into his hand. "Jelly bean?" he offered. "Help yourself to the comic books while you're at it, should be some Batman in that box over there."  
Castiel took some of the candy and began to flip through the box before settling down near Gabriel and reading.  
"Hey Gabriel?"  
"Yeah, kiddo?"  
"This is fun, we should do it more often."  
"Yeah, it is."


	6. Whiskey Neat

Crowley swirls the contents in his glass, sipping it slowly and letting the flavor sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. It wasn't bad, a bit on the sweet side, but its taste was smooth and the warmth spread evenly through out his body. Judging from the taste, he figured the bottle to be a few years old. The only thing that really threw him off was the flavor: Peach.

He was drinking a glass of _peach_ brandy. And while he had nothing against brandy, it was his third favorite spirit, after whiskey and Scotch, the fact that he was drinking a glass of _fucking peach brandy_ because of (for?) Sam didn't escape him. He doesn't really remember how they got onto the subject, but he does remember Sam saying that he liked flavored spirits, instead of plain ones. Crowley snorted, called him a heathen and said that the only reason that he liked the flavored stuff, was because he had never been properly introduced to good high quality spirits. He then offered to show him the ropes, by way of his favorite whiskey. Sam decided to return the favor by bringing along a bottle of peach brandy and one of apple vodka.

Sam Winchester was a fucking _girl_ when it came to his alcohol...

At Crowley's look, he insisted that they were actually good and that the vodka tasted surprisingly well with generic soda of all things. Crowley told him to put his money where his mouth was and retaliated with a bottle of his finest whiskey. It was a single malt from Scotland and had been aged ten years. He had owned it for the past five and figured it was time to crack it open. If he was going to educate the boy, it may as well be with something good. They pour their drinks, Crowley opting for the brandy first. He barely suppresses a laugh at the face that Sam makes at the first taste and the cough that follows it. Sam waits for the burn to stop and takes another careful sip. It's oaky and a bit smokey tasting, but it's not bad really, he can see why Dean likes it so much. And it reminds him of Crowley, a little sharp around the edges, but tasteful none the less. He motions for Crowley to try the brandy.

Crowley thinks it would be better suited for being used for baking, but he can see why Sam likes it, the aftertaste is nice, but too much would be cloying. Better to be used in a cake then to be drunk. Peach brandy soaked sponge cake sounds quite good actually. He tells Sam this, and even mentions the recipe he's got that would go marvelously with it. Sam laughs and leans forward, pulling Crowley closer to him.  
"What about this?" He asks and kisses Crowley.

Whiskey and brandy do not a good kiss make. But whiskey, brandy and _Sam_?  
Well, that may just be Crowley's favorite flavor of all.


End file.
